The Kiss Scene
by C.AlwaysLight.B
Summary: [SEQUEL UP!] Bagaimana Chanyeol setelah melihat kiss scene Baekhyun? Chanbaek/Baekyeol/Yaoi/NC-21.
1. Chapter 1

**BECAUSE OF KISS SCENE**

 **Author : Shin Raewoo**

 **Rate : T**

 **Main Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (ChanBaek)**

 **Other Cast: EXO member**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, EXO life**

 **Warning: Yaoi, B x B, typo, bahasa kucar kacir (?)**

"Aku pulang!" ketenangan di Dorm Exo malam itu sedikit terjejas dengan suara besar yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah pintu masuk utama terbuka membuatkan semua penghuni dorm yang saat itu sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah memandang sosok yang sedang tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Eoh Chanyeol sudah pulang? Aku kira kau masih di Shanghai?" Park Chanyeol. Sang rapper Exo yang memiliki tubuh terlebih tinggi dan pemilik suara besar itu hanya tersenyum lebar. Senyuman khas miliknya.

"Nea Junmyeon hyung. Aku mana bisa berlama-lama meninggalkan Baekhyunee ku. Heee.." oh lupa di perjelaskan di sini. Dia juga kekasih kepada namja munggil dan cantik juga sang main vocal di Exo. Siapa lagi kalau bukan namja penyuka strawberry, uri Byun Baekhyun.

"Eoh Baekhyun mana? Kok tidak ada?" Chanyeol mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh ruang tamu. 'Kyungsoo, Minseok hyung, Yixing hyung, Jongdae, Junmyeon Hyung, Sehun, Jongin. Mana Baekhyun?' batinnya.

Member yang mendengar nama Baekhyun di sebut oleh Chanyeol, langsung memandang Chanyeol bersamaan dengan pandangan yang sukar di artikan. Chanyeol mengeryitkan dahinya. Agak aneh dengan pemandangan yang tak biasa dari teman-teman satu groupnya.

"kyaa kalian kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya gugup. Mana tidak gugup jika delapan orang sedang menatapmu dengan pandangan mengintimidasi . Mata Chanyeol yang memang bulat bertambah bulat apabila melihat satu persatu member berjalan mendekatinya. Menepuk bahunya pelan yang justru membuatnya kaget, kali ini mereka memberikan pandangan yang menunjukkan rasa simpati dan belas kasihan.

"Sabar ya Chanyeol." – Suho.

"Aku doakan yang terbaik." – Xiumin.

"Aku selalu menyokongmu." – Lay.

"Kuatkan hatimu Chanyeol." – Chen.

"Setelah ini kau bisa curhat ke aku hyung. Kau tau kan aku pendengar yang baik?" – D.o.

"Jangan menangis nantinya hyung." – Kai.

"Hyung fighting. Kau bisa tidur di kamarku selepas ini." – Sehun.

Chanyeol bungkam. Dia mencoba mencerna satu persatu ucapan dari member groupnya itu yang saat ini telah meninggalkannya sendirian setelah memberi kata dorongan dan semangat.

"Kyaaa! Kalian semua apa-apaan sih? kenapa menyemangatiku seperti itu?!" dan setelah itu terdengarlah jeritan frustasi dari namja jangkung itu.

 **Baekhyun's room**

"Baekhyunee… emang memberdul kenapa? Kok mereka aneh sekali?" tanya Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang uring-uringan di kamar Baekhyun. Terlihat namja kecilnya sedang bermain game di handphonenya dan bersandar di kepala katil. Melihat tiada respons dari namja cantik itu, Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan dirinya di samping kekasih tercintanya.

"Baekhyun-ah~." Panggil Chanyeol manja. Meletakkan dagunya di bahu Baekhyun.

"…."

"Baekhyunee sayang~." Chanyeol menoel-noel pipi berisi milik Baekhyun.

"…"

"Kyaaa Baek, kau kenapa sih? Kenapa kau mendiamkan aku?" Chanyeol mulai cemberut. Dia menyedekapkan kedua tangan dihadapan dadanya.

" Apaan sih Chan? Ganggu aja. Aku pikir kau masih betah di Shanghai?" Baekhyun yang mulai risih dengan perlakuan Chanyeol mulai berucap dingin. Chanyeol mengeryitkan dahinya sebelum tertawa kecil.

"Aigoo Baek… Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu lama-lama. Aku bisa mati kerinduan tau." Chanyeol melingkari kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping milik Baekhyun, sebelum dengan cepat Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pinggangnya dan menggeser sedikit tubuhnya ke samping.

"Pergi mati sama rindumu tuan Park." Ketus Baekhyun memberikan jerlingan tajamnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Kau kenapa Baek? Aku baru pulang dan kau melayanku seperti ini. Apa kena denganmu Byun Baekhyun?"

"Aku? Aku kenapa? Eoh kau mau tau kenapa? Kau berbuat salah denganku dan sekarang kau tanya aku kenapa?" Baekhyun memandang tajam Chanyeol dengan pandangan amarah yang sudah lama ditahan.

"Emang aku berbuat salah apa denganmu Baekhyun?" Chanyeol meninggikan sedikit nada suaranya. Dia sudah kehilangan sedikit kesabarannya saat ini menanggapi Baekhyun yang marah kepadanya tanpa di ketahui salahnya apa.

"Kurae, akan ku ingatkan semula salahmu Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun memberikan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya. Dia mengotak-atikkan handphonenya sebentar sebelum memberikan handphonenya sedikit kasar kepada Chanyeol dan di sambut oleh rapper Exo itu.

"Buka video itu dan kau akan tau apa kesalahnmu." Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya berlaku hingga membuat pemuda kecil itu bersikap seperti itu kepadanya, hanya mengikuti perintah dari Baekhyun dengan menekan play di video itu. Dan matanya membulat sempurna melihat adegan dalam video tersebut. Ya adegannya sedang berciuman mesra dengan Mabel Yuan dalam film terbarunya yang baru semalam memulakan tayangan perdananya di Shanghai.

"I… ini…"

"Kiss scene mu Chanyeol dan sepertinya kau sangat menikmatinya." Baekhyun berucap sarkastik. Dia memandang tajam manik mata Chanyeol sebelum membuang wajahnya ke samping. Dia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Itu semua dia temukan dengan tak sengaja di akun instagram miliknya kerna ada fans yang mengetag video itu kepadanya.

"Aku bisa jelaskan Baek." Chanyeol mula gelagapan. Dia baru teringat ada scene itu di filmnya. 'Aish seharusnya kau sadar itu dari awal Chanyeol.' Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tidak ada yang harus di jelaskan Chanyeol. Itu semua sudah jelas."

"Tapi sejak awal bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu akan ada kiss scenenya? Seharusnya kau mengerti kerna kita dalam bidang yang sama." Iya kekasih tingginya itu sudah menjelaskan kepadanya awal sekali bahwa ada kiss scenenya nanti. Tapi tetap aja seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak rela dan cemburu melihat Chanyeolnya berciuman dengan orang lain meskipun itu atas tuntutan kerja.

"Apa kau lupa kau juga pernah mempunyai scene berciuman dengan yeoja lain?" kini giliran Chanyeol yang bertanya sarkastik kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan itu meneguk ludahnya kasar. Tapi ayolah adegan kiss scenenya dengan seorang yeoja di pementasan teater itu hanyalah….

"Itu hanya di dahi." Jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Kyungsoo juga pernah ada kiss scenenya." Baekhyun mengernyit. Dia memandang malas wajah Chanyeol yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Dia hanya berciuman dengan payung."

"Jongin juga per…-"

"Dia hanya menempel dan tidak melumat seperti kau Chanyeol!" suara Baekhyun meninggi. Nafasnya memburu. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan namjachingunya itu bukan terlihat galak, bahkan Baekhyun bertambah imut. Sepertinya dia sadar sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau senyum? Memang ada yang lucu?"

"Aha… jadi kau cemburu eoh?" Chanyeol coba menggoda Baekhyun dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun menegang seketika. Dia mulai salah tingkah. Dia dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas saat ini. 'Ah aku ketahuan.' Tapi dengan cepat Baekhyun mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar semula.

"Ck. Percaya diri sekali kau."

"Ah jinjja? Jadi gak ada masalahkan kalau aku terima lagi tawaran yang ada kiss scenenya nanti?"

"Kyaaa Park Chanyeol! kau menyebalkan." Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol kuat. Lalu dia mengembungkan kedua belah pipinya kesal dan mengalihkan tubuhnya menghadap ke dinding, membelakangkan Chanyeol. Ah dia bertambah kesal aja dengan namja tinggi tu.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa menanggapi kekasih munggilnya yang sangat lucu ketika merajuk. Baekhyun yang sedang kesal memang menggemaskan . Di tambah lagi dengan kedua pipinya yang di gembungkan. "Aigoo kyeopta~." Chanyeol menyubit pelan pipi tembam Baekhyun dan dengan sepenuh tenaga (kerna Baekhyun coba menahan badannya) membalikkan semula tubuh Baekhyun untuk menghadapnya.

Chanyeol menagkup kedua belah pipi Baekhyun lembut. Membawa wajah yang sering menjadi pujaannya itu agar memandang tepat ke wajah tampannya. Dia mengusap lembut pipi kanannya Baekhyun menggunakan ibu jarinya . Merasai kelembutan kulit Baekhyun yang seperti Bayi. Dan tetap aja Baekhyun tidak mau memandang wajah Chanyeol. Meski dia amat merindui lelaki tinggi itu.

"Baek… lihat aku."

"Shireo!"

"Baekhyunee." Lembut tapi tegas membuatkan Baekhyun dengan keterpaksaannya memandang Chanyeol dengan penuh kesal setengah mati.

"Baekhyun dengarkan aku. Itu semua atas tuntutan perkerjaan oke. Kau tau kan aku professional dan serius dalam semua benda yang ku kerjakan . Jadi aku harus melakukannya dengan baik Baek. Dan perlu kau tau, aku melakukannya cuma sekali dan itu hanya beberapa detik." Ucap Chanyeol lembut. Masih memandang lekat wajah Baekhyun meminta agar Baekhyun bisa mengerti dirinya.

"Tapi kau melumatnya dengan penuh perasaan Chanyeol." Baekhyun cemberut. Bahkan dia sedang mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuatkan Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan untuk mencium bibir Baekhyun yang sangat manis itu.

Chup. Chanyeol mencium bibir tipis Baekhyun yang membuatkan sang empunya bibir sukses terkejut dan pipinya memerah sempurna dengan ciuman tiba-tiba Chanyeol. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat bibir kissable Chanyeol melumat bibir bawahnya perlahan dan di balas Baekhyun dengan melumat bibir atas Chanyeol. Hanya ciuman cinta dan tanpa nafsu di situ.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka setelah beberapa menit, memandang wajah Baekhyun yang cantik dan menghapuskan sisa saliva di sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Dia menangkup semula kedus pipi Baekhyun.

"Aigoo Baekhyunee… aku harus seperti itu. Agar scenenya hanya one take. Kau tidak mau kan aku harus berciuman dua kali dengan orang lain?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lucu. Sekali saja dia tidak sanggup apalagi dua kali seperti itu. Dia tidak mau.

"Nah kerna itu aku harus melakukan sepenuh hati. Lagipula jika kau liat dengan teliti, aku tidak melumatnya langsung di bibir. Hanya di sudut bawah bibirnya aja." Chanyeol tersenyum penuh ketulusan. Senyuman yang hanya diperlihatkan kepada Byun Baekhyun seorang. Baekhyun yang melihat itu langsung memeluk tubuh Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Mianhae Chanyeol. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku hanya terlalu emosi melihat scenemu itu. Seharusnya aku mengerti." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Dia membalas balik pelukan hangat kekasih kecilnya. Menghirup sedikit aroma rambut Baekhyun yang selalu bisa bikinnya candu seumur hidup.

"Gwenchana Baekhyunee. Aku ngerti kok. Aku juga mau meminta maaf kerna telah membuatmu kesal. Apa kau tidak baca komenku di instagram?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya memandang Chanyeol. Dia mengangkat sebelah keningnya.

"Komen yang mana?"

"Komen yang ku bilang ' jangan khawatir, itu hanya pekerjaan'."

"Itu bukan untuk fans?"

"Ahni Baek, itu sebenarnya ku tujukan untuk dirimu. Aku mau kau mengerti dan tidak salah faham nantinya." Mendengar itu, Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya semula ke dada Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol. Sangat mencintaimu."

"Nado Byun Baekhyun. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Jangan marah lagi ne." Baekhyun hanya menggangguk. Dan mereka hanya diam dan berpelukkan menyalurkan perasaan rindu dan cinta masing-masing. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukkan mereka, memandang dengan lembut wajah Baekhyun dan menipiskan jarak antara mereka. Baekhyun yang sadar itu segera memejamkan matanya hanya tinggal beberapa cm lagi bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibir Baekhyun sebelum….

"Kyaaa Baekhyun hyung, apa kau sudah tau? Mereka bilang di film Chanyeol hyung nantinya ada bed scenenya juga loh. O-oh sepertinya aku salah waktu ni." Sehun yang dengan tidak sopannya langsung masuk ke kamar Baekhyun untuk memberitahu hyung yang satunya itu tentang berita yang baru saja dia dengar. Tapi sepertinya maknae Exo itu telah merusakkan suasana romantik hyungnya itu.

"A..Aku pergi dulu hyung." Ucap Sehun canggung. Dia menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. Sepertinya dia harus meninggalkan kamar Chanbaek secepatnya sebelum dia juga akan jadi mangsa kalau berlama-lama di situ.

"PARK CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol yang langsung gugup melihat kemarahan Baekhyun hanya mampu menelan ludahnya kasar.

'Ommo mati kau Chanyeol.'

Poor Chanyeol.

 **The End**

 **Annyeong yeorobun! Aku author baru di sini. Dan ini FF pertamaku. Dan maaf jika bahasaku kalian kurang mengerti. Aku bukan Indonesian soalnya. Haha ^^**

 **Oh ya mohon review ya agar aku bisa perbaiki lagi bahasa ku. Jika review dan sambutannya bagus, aku akan update FF chanbaek yg baru dan itu chap. Semoga kalian terhibur.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BAEKHYUN KISS SCENE?**

 **Author : Shin Raewoo**

 **Rate : M-NC21**

 **Main Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (ChanBaek)**

 **Other Cast: EXO member**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, EXO life**

 **Warning: Yaoi, B x B, typo, bahasa kucar kacir (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOKKAIDO, JAPAN.**

Ketujuh-tujuh member EXO selamat tiba di Jepang. Mereka kelihatannya sedikit lelah. Manatidaknya, flight mereka yang seharusnya jam 2:20 petang harus ditunda sehingga jam 6, juga kejadian Lay pingsan saat di bandara tadi membuat mereka sedikit lelah. Jika ditanya kemana Kyungsoo, namja bermata bulat itu tidak ikut penerbangan bersama mereka kerna mempunyai jadual yang membuatnya harus melakukan penerbangan ke Jepang esok siang.

Masing-masing sudah masuk ke kamar hotel yang telah disediakan staff untuk beristirahat termasuklah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka menempati kamar yang sama. Jangan kalian pikir mereka akan pisah kamar kalau berada di luar dorm kerna kenyataannya namja tinggi, bertelinga peri, ehem.. sebut saja Park Chanyeol, gak akan pernah rela jika kekasih pendeknya, ups, Byun Baekhyun maksudnya, tidur sekamar bersama member lain. Tidak akan pernah rela dia.

Baekhyun memasuki kamar mereka diikuti Chanyeol yang berada di belakangnya. Langsung si namja cantik itu melompat dan berguling-guling di atas kasur. Sedangkan Chanyeol bersusah payah membawa barang-barang serta koper mereka masuk dan meletakkannya di dalam kamar.

"Baek bantu aku beresin barang-barangnya."

"Nanti aja Chan. Aku lelah." Baekhyun masih berguling-guling di atas kasur dan memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya kasur telah mengambil alih dunia Baekhyun ketimbang kekasih tingginya sendiri.

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Baekhyunnya yang mirip seperti anak kecil. Dia tersenyum kecil sebelum memberesin barang-barang mereka sendirian. Lebih kurang 10 menit , akhirnya Chanyeol selesai membereskan barang-barangnya dan Baekhyun. Dia mendekati ranjang yang di tempati Baekhyun. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajahnya ketika melihat Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Ah kau sudah tidur ternyata. Pasti kau lelah sekali sayang." Chanyeol mengusap-usap lembut surai Baekhyun. Dia meneliti setiap garis wajah Baekhyun yang terliat damai ketika tidur. Dia mengusap lembut wajah Baekhyun mengikuti garis bentuk wajahnya. Baekhyun menggeliat kecil membuatkan Chanyeol refleks mengangkat tangannya.

"Istirahatlah Baekhyunee." Chanyeol mengucup sekilas bibir lembut itu sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang mulai terasa lengket.

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

"Ommo aku ketiduran." Baekhyun langsung terjaga dari tidurnya. Dia mendudukan dirinya diranjang. Melihat jam di ponselnya. Dia mengedarkan pandangan di seluruh kamar dan setelah itu senyuman terukir dibibir tipisnya saat dia mendengar bunyi percikan air di kamar mandi.

Tidak lama selepas itu, sosok yang dicari Byun Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan aroma citrus segar menguar dari tubuhnya. Baekhyun bersemu melihat penampilan Chanyeol saat ini. soalnya Chanyeol hanya menggunakan handuk di bahagian bawah tanpa mengenakan atasan sama sekali di tambah dengan tetesan air yang belum sepenuhnya kering dari tubuh atletis itu serta rambut yang masih basah benar-benar menggoda.

"Sudah bangun Baek?" pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan membuatkan baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya untuk terpesona dengan tubuh kekar kekasihnya.

"Ah iya." Baekhyun mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah. Dia terus memerhati Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk membongkar isi kopernya untuk mencari kaos untuk di pakai.

"tidak mau mandi Baek? Sampai bila kau mau menatapku seperti itu?" Baekhyun tersentak. Ternyata Chanyeol mengetahui aktivitasnya yang tidak henti memandang chanyeol sedari tadi.

Chanyeol menyarungkan kaos hitam tanpa lengan dan celana pendek selutut ke tubuhnya. Perlahan dia menaiki dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kepala ranjang. Sedang Baekhyun masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Atau kau mau aku yang memandikanmu?" Baekhyun membesarkan bola matanya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Kerna saat ini, Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara berat tepat di telinganya.

"Kyaaa dasar mesum!" Dan setelah itu sebuah bantal sukses mendarat ke wajah tampan Chanyeol dan dengan cepat Baekhyun langsung melesakkan dirinya ke kamar mandi diiringin dengan bantingan kuat pintu kamar mandi, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tertawa terpingkal-terpingkal kerna berjaya menggoda kekasih mungilnya.

Chanyeol memainkan ponselnya ditangan. Dia membuka akun Instagram miliknya untuk meliat-liat tentang update-update yang terbaru. Chanyeol menggerakkan ibu jarinya di skrin Samsung Note miliknya, sebelum tiba-tiba gerakkan jarinya terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu postingan video di timeline Instagramnya. Matanya membulat sempurna. Dia mengatup rapat bibirnya setelah melihat isi video itu.

"Sialan!".

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi sambil bernyanyi kecil. Dia mengeringkan rambutnya dengan menggunakan handuk dan matanya tidak menangkap sosok kekasih tingginya.

"Chanyeol kemana? Kenapa tidak tunggu sampai aku selesai mandi?" bibir tipisnya mengerucut imut. Dia mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang sebelum bunyi dari ponselnya mengganggu konsentrasinya untuk mengeringkan rambut.

Dengan malas Baekhyun mengambil iPhone7 yang baru di belinya beberapa hari yang lalu dari meja nakas. Dia membuka pesanan ringkas yang ternyata di hantar oleh Sehun dan membacanya dengan malas (lagi).

 _ **From Sehun:**_

" _ **Kyaaa hyung. Cepat turun ke restoran bawah, kami semua sedang menunggumu. Aku lapar sekali tau. Palliwa! T_T"**_

Vokalis EXO itu membuang nafasnya kasar tidak berniat untuk membalas chat dari Sehun. Dia merebahkan dirinya dikasur. Memejamkan matanya. Dan berfikir. 'Tidak biasanya Chanyeol meninggalkan ku seperti ini.' Sebelum sebuah pesanan lagi masuk membuatnya bangkit dan mengenakan pakaian dengan secepatnya.

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

Baekhyun pergi ke restoran yang terletak di tingkat satu di hotel yang mereka sedang tempati saat ini dan dapat dilihat semua member telah berada di sana termasuk Chanyeol.

"Kyaaa hyung kau lama sekali?"

Sehun berujar dengan wajah tidak puas hatinya. Pasalnya dia tidak makan dari pagi tadi dan dia sangat lapar. Dan Baekhyun membuatnya bertambah lapar.

Baekhyun memberikan tatapan tajamnya terhadap sang maknae namun Sehun hanya memberikan tatapan mengejeknya yang membuat Baekhyun harus mengurut dadanya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Chanyeol kenapa meninggalkan ku sendirian di kamar? Kenapa tidak menungguku?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada Chanyeol setelah dia menduduki dirinya di samping Chanyeol. Dia memandang ke wajah rapper EXO itu. Baekhyun mengeryitkan dahinya kerna wajah Chanyeol saat ini tidak menunjukkan ekspresi ramah sama sekali, bahkan Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan melihatnya juga.

Selalunya Chanyeol akan tersenyum dan menggodanya sehingga membuatkan sang leader harus menghentikan aksi mesra mereka dimeja makan. Tapi tidak kali ini. Chanyeol tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali!

"Chanyeol…?"

"Ayo makan. Aku lapar sekali." Ucapan Sehun membuat Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya kepada Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Sepanjang acara makan malam mereka, Chanyeol hanya berdiam diri. Tidak seperti kebiasaannnya yang sering berisik dan melakukan lelucon ketika makan.

"Chanyeol kau kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik aja?"

"Nde. Suho hyung aku baik-baik aja. Oh ya, aku ke kamar dulu." Chanyeol bangkit dari kerusinya dan meninggalkan restoran untuk kembali ke kamarnya tanpa menatap Baekhyun sama sekali. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menundukkan wajahnya . pelbagai persoalan yang bermain di minda namja cantik itu atas perubahan sikap Chanyeol barusan.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya setelah mendengar sebuah pertanyaan dari Xiumin. Dia sedikit menaikkan sebelah keningnya kerna saat ini semua member sedang menatapnya seolah-olah dia adalah pelaku untuk sebuah kasus kecurian.

"Ti..tidak, kami tadi baik-baik aja. Tidak bertengkar sama sekali." Tatapan mereka membuatkan baekhyun menjadi gugup. Namun tidak lama, kerna semua member menyambung aktivitas makannya yang sempat tertunda kerna mau mnedengar jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Ah jangan-jangan Chanyeol hyung cemburu lagi melihat aksi mesramu dengan cewek itu di drama mu hyung." Kai tertawa diikuti Sehun. Ah duo maknae evil yang suka tertawa atas kesengsaraan orang lain.

"Hahaha.. kau benar kkamjong." Ucap Sehun sambil tertawa membenarkan kata-kata Kai. Baekhyun melototkan matanya kearah dua maknae itu. Alih-alih rasa takut, Sehun dan Kai tertawa dengan kuatnya.

"Emang tayangannya malam ini kan Baek? Episode berapa?" Giliran Chen bertanya mengabaikan SeKai yang masih tertawa seolah-olah itu adalah lelucon yang paling lucu sekali.

"Nde. Episode 15.. sebentar episode 15?" seperti baru mengingati sesuatu, Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"Emang kenapa Baek?" tanya Chen yang melihat muka terkejut Baekhyun.

"Ah shit! Aku baru teringat sesuatu." Seiring dengan umpatan yang keluar dari mulut kecilnya, Baekhyun langsung bangun dari kerusi belari menuju ke kamar hotelnya. 'Seharusnya aku tau mengapa Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu'. Baekhyun membantin di dalam hati.

Sedangkan member lain hanya tercengang melihat aksi Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Anak itu kenapa?" tanya Suho entah pada siapa dan hanya di cuekin sama member lainnya tanpa seorang pun berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang guardian EXO itu.

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

Baekhyun memasuki kamar mereka dengan hati-hati. Dia menutup perlahan dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Dapat dilihat sang kekasih tingginya saat ini sedang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang, sibuk bermain ponselnya tanpa menghiraukan dirinya.

Dengan was-was Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol. mendudukkan dirinya di hujung kaki panjang namja tinggi itu. Namja munggil itu menundukkan kepalanya. Jarinya memilin hujung bajunya mencari cara agar dan menyusun kata-kata untuk berbicara dengan Chanyeolnya.

"Eurm… Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengangkat bicaranya setelah keheningan menyelimuti mereka beberapa detik.

"Maaf." Ucap Baekhyun lirih hampir tidak terdengar. Tetapi tidak dengan Chanyeol, dia dengan jelas bisa mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari bibir munggil itu.

Chanyeol menatap tajam sosok dihadapannya yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya Baekhyun masih takut untuk melihat Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menjadi diam seperti ini, amat menakutkan bagi Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa?" Chanyeol melipatkan tangannya di hadapan dadanya. Masih menatap sosok mungil itu.

"Aku tau kau sudah melihat kiss scene itu. Mianhae Chanyeol."

"Kau membohongiku Byun Baekhyun." Suara berat dan dingin itu membuatkan nyali Baekhyun menciut. Dia semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa diam? Ayo jawab. Kenapa kau membohongiku?! Kenapa kau bilang kepadaku kau tidak mempunyai kiss scene?!" Suara tinggi Chanyeol membuatkan tubuh Baekhyun sedikit bergetar. Dia terus memilin hujung bajunya.

"Aku takut kau marah. Chanyeol jangan membentakku." Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya memandang Chanyeol dengan ekspresi wajah seperti mau menagis. Pandangan Chanyeol mulai melembut melihat perubahan wajah Baekhyun. Tidak tega dia mau memarahi kekasihnya.

"Aku takut kau marah Channie. Kemarin aku memarahimu kerna kiss scene mu. Aku takut kau akan begitu padaku nanti. Aku takut jika ku beritahu kau akan memutusi ku."

"Bahkan aku sangat marah padamu Baekhyun kerna telah membohongiku."

"Chanyeol jangan marah padaku jebal…huweee" Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangannya. Bahunya bergetar. Menangis mungkin.

"Aish Baekhyunee." Dengan cepat Chanyeol membawa tubuh kecil itu ke dalam dakapan hangatnya. Tangan besarnya mengusap punggung Baekhyun untuk menenangkan kekasih kecilnya.

"Jangan menangis Baek, aku tidak marah padamu kok." Chanyeol mulai merasa bersalah membuat Baekhyun menangis. Tapi asal kau tau Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya pura-pura menangis kerna saat ini dia sedang tersenyum lebar. Dasar Byun licik.

"Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya memandang Chanyeol dan memasang wajah sesedih mungkin. Ingat Baekhyun hanya berpura-pura sedih. "Benar kau tidak marah lagi?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Benar Baek. Tapi janji jangan membohongiku lagi. Asal kau tau Baek, kita sama-sama aktor dan aku bisa maklum akan hal itu."

"Arraseo Channie." Baekhyun tersenyum, memperlihatkan eye smile indah miliknya.

Cup~

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Baekhyun. Membuatkan wajah Baekhyun memerah sempurna.

"Untuk menghapus bekasnya Baek." Chanyeol memberi senyuman lembut kepada Baekhyun.

"Ayo Chan, hapuskan bekasnya lagi." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Chanyeol yang awalnya terkejut dengan godaan Baekhyun itu langsung tersenyum miring.

"As your wish babe." Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol langsung mencium bibir Baekhyun. Di lumatnya bibir bawah itu bergantian. Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan untuk mencari posisi yang pas.

"Eummm.." baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Bahkan tangannya kini telah melingkar sempurna di leher sang dominan.

Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun baring di atas ranjang tanpa melepaskan pagutan panas mereka. Dia memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam kaos yang di pakai Baekhyun dan mengusap lembut perut datar itu.

"Eummm..mmmphhhh.." Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan menarik bibir bawah Baekhyun. Dia memandang wajah Baekhyun dan lelaki kecil yang berada di bawahnya juga turut memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu dan menggairahkan.

Chanyeol mengusap lembut wajah Baekhyun membuatkan Baekhyun refleks memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuha-sentuhan yang memabukkan dari kekasihnya.

"Kau begitu menggairahkan Baek." Chanyeol berucap dengan suara berat yang tertahan nafsu. Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. Dia sangat tau saat ini Chanyeol sedang menahan hasratnya.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang bekerja." Dengan cekatan Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menjadikan posisinya di atas saat ini.

Dia kembali melumat bibir Chanyeol dengan kasar. Dan sepertinya Park Chanyeol sangat senang dengan perlakuannya.

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

"Argh..ouh." saat ini Baekhyun telah sukses memasukkan penis Chanyeol ke dalam holenya. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya saat ini menahan nyeri di bawahnya.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh kecil itu. Posisi mereka saat ini sama-sama duduk diranjang dengan Baekhyun yang duduk di atas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menangkup pipi Chanyeol, melumat bibir itu untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

"Emmmm… mmmmm…"Baekhyun mengerakkan tubuhnya perlahan. Dia melepaskan ciuman mereka dan tanganya tertumpu di kedua bahu tegap Chanyeol. sedangkan Chanyeol memegang erat kedua belah pinggang Baekhyun.

"Aaaahhhh… ouhhhh…chaaan…. Aaaahhh…ahhhhh…"

"Ouhhhh… Baekkkkk… ketaaattttt.."

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menikmati tiap tusukan yang dia lakukan. Gerakkan bertambah cepat seiring dengan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan. Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam. Dia menghisap nipple Baekhyun yang mencuat seperti seorang bayi yang sedang menyusu kepada ibunya membuat desahan baekhyun bertambah keras.

"Aaahhhh…ahhhh…ouuuhhhh…aahhhhh.. lagi Channnn… hiiisappp lebih keerasss.. aaahhhh." Baekhyun menyelipkan tangannya di helaian rambut Chanyeol menikmati hisapan Chanyeol di kedua belah putingnya.

"Aaaahhhh… ahhhh..ahhhh.." Baekhyun semakin mempercepatkan gerakannya. Dia memejamkan matanya erat. Sedangkan Chanyeol mengeratkan lagi cengkamannya dipinggang Baekhyun.

"Ouhhhh…ahhhh.. Baeeek.. lebihhh cepat baekkk…ahhhh."

"Ouhhhh Channn akuu… hampirrrr…ahhh..ahhhh"

"Akuuu jugaaa.. baekk… emmmm.. aaaah"

Chanyeol juga turut menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat setelah merasakan dia juga menghampiri klimaksnya.

"Ahhh…channn akuuu..akuuu sammpaii.. arghhhh."

"Ahhh.. akuuu.. jugaaa… arghhhhhh." Baekhyun menghempas kuat pantantnya saat mencapai klimaksnya yang membuatkan penis Chanyeol lebih tertanam didalam holenya. Chanyeol juga menyemburkankan spermanya yang banyak di dalam hole Baekhyun. Keduanya ambruk menikmati orgasme mereka.

Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun kesamping dan melepaskan tautan bawah mereka. Dia mengecup sekilas bibir tipis itu dan dihadiahi senyuman dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuh mereka dan membawa baekhyun kedalam dakapannya. Baekhyun hampir tertidur sebelum suara Chanyeol membuatnya terbangun semula.

"Baek?"

"Nde Channie, waeyo?

"Hanya ciuman kan? Tidak lebih dari itu?" Chanyeol menunduk memandang Baekhyun yang berada di pelukannya. Baekhyun mengeryitkan dahinya sebelum mengetahui arah pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Nde Channie. Jangan khawatir. Hanya kiss scene aja."

"Arra. Jjaa, kita tidur."

 **Meanwhile Sehun-Suho Room…**

Sehun mulai gelisah. Dia bangun dari pembaringannya. Perbualannya dengan Luhan di telefon tadi membuatnya tidak bisa tenang. Ini semua gara-gara kiss scene Baekhyun. Luhan mengancamnya agar tidak melakukan sebarang kiss scene di film yang sedang dia syuting saat ini atau dia tidak akan medapatkan sebarang jatah darinya.

Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Dia melihat ke ranjang sebelah dan melihat Suho yang sedang tertidur pulas. Sehun menghela nafasnya berat. Ancaman dari Luhan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Pasalnya di film terbarunya akan ada kiss scenenya.

"Ya tuhan semoga Luhan hyung tidak melihat kiss scene Sehun nanti. Huwee Sehun mau nangis. Bantu Sehun tuhan." Poor Sehun.

 **END**

 **Haha akhirnya. Siap juga FF ini. ini merupakan sequel dari FF author The Kiss Scene. Author bikin untuk Baekhyun versionnya. Semoga terhibur dan maaf jika NC nya kurang hot dan ceritanya kurang jelas.**

 **Untuk sesiapa yang akan membaca FF ini terima kasih.**

 **Read and Review please?**


End file.
